


Gratitude

by Cafecat



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafecat/pseuds/Cafecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare pairing starring Chicago Blackhawks: Andrew Ladd and Marcus Krüger. Ladd said he wanted to give a special thank you to Krüger for giving up the jersey #16... This is an offering to the hockey gods. #Onegoal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

Gratitude   
Marcus Krüger/Andrew Ladd   
Rare pairing, rated R  
Music: DJ Shadow, Dark Days pt.1  
and Glass Animals, Black Mambo

Andrew found himself back in Chicago. It seemed life had this return cut out for him. He planned on retiring a Winnipeg Jet but he was a salary cap causality, again. Andrew experienced trades before and decides that a familiar place is better than the unknown. There are still a number of guys on the team he played with before and he knows the stadium. There are changes... to the locker room, practice facility, players on the team. Andrew can adjust. He is a smart guy. 

One of the first things he knows that'll have to change is his number. He knew it was taken by Marcus Krüger and he sets about picking another to have ready when he arrives from Winnipeg. He talks to the equipment team and they tell him not to bother, his old number is waiting for him. Andrew tells them to repeat themselves. This can't be true, he knows Krüger wears #16 now. The equipment team tells him Marcus Krüger gave up the number for him and chose another. Andrew is taken aback by the show of kindness. They don't even know each other, why would this stranger do this for him? 

"Yeah, he's a great guy"... "He's a great teammate, eh"... "Such a good buddy"..."Remember when Krugs did..." Are the kind of things Andrew hears from Hossa, the other guys, front office people, trainers, and the equipment staff. Andrew starts to wonder about him and googles him. He remembers Marcus from playing against him but hasn't met him. He sees photos of a young, handsome man. Between his stats and the comments he hears, he gathers the value Marcus has to the team. This gesture combined with all he gathered about makes him really look forward to meeting Marcus. He must thank him for such a classy gesture.

Marcus feels terrible about out with injury. He worries that he lets down the team, even if it wasn't his fault, an accident really. He has him thinking the Franchise will replace him. The Trade deadline occurs and the team acquires new guys. He hears about Andrew Ladd. If course he knows of him. They played against the Jets and much was made about Andrew Ladd when they traded so many guys away after the 1st Cup. He knew Andrew Ladd was one of the biggest loses. The fact Andrew went on to become Captain of his new team told Marcus of what kind of player Ladd was. Andrew Ladd coming back might be what they need, Marcus thinks. He looks him up and finds out Andrew played with the #16 his entire NHL career. Marcus figures losing the captaincy and his long career entitles him to the number, plus Marcus figures it'd be a good way of welcoming him to the team. Well, welcoming Andrew back. He's heard a lot about Andrew from Niklas and Hossa and others. Marcus knows what Andrew looks like as well. Andrew oozes strength on the ice. Strength and purpose. His face is all angles. He isn't pretty or conventionally handsome. Something is there, a pull to look at those green, green eyes under the thick eyebrows. 

Marcus returns, much earlier than expected. He has healed quite nicely but he's not all the way to 100%. Marcus is determined, though, to play. Sometimes, he just doesn't know how to stop from giving to his team. Everyone's surprised to see him at practice. The guys go quiet. Andrew finishes dressing, headed to the ice, and notices the stillness. Everyone is whispers, "doesn't he have another month of rehab?". Andrew follows the sound of blades working through ice. Then he sees Marcus. He sees Marcus and feels the heat rising to his face, heat swarming his body.   
Marcus eyes are all intensity but his mouth. God, his mouth is lush. Full lips that pout to be kissed. His straight brow, focused eyes, and succulent mouth make him look like an avenging angel. He skates over, a small smile playing on his face and takes off his helmet. His brown flops over his forehead, making him look like a mischievous boy. He looks too pretty for hockey. No missing teeth, no scars, Marcus is more pretty than handsome. Andrew can't help but stare. 

The guys all start speaking at once, snapping Andrew out of the thought of what he'd like to do Marcus' mouth. Practice commences. Marcus mustn't overdo it by trainers' warning. He catches a break by the boards and watches. Andrew catches his attention. Andrew exudes that captain air about himself, even now. He is older and it shows. He has grey at the temples, and he has scars. Scars telling of hockey battles past, sacrifices he made. His face is long, angular with permanent scruff and a high forehead. All the scars and scruff are imperfect masculinity. Marcus can not help but be intrigued. Andrew has a lean, strong body to match his face. His body is hard, long, and muscled. Only his smile hints at boyishness. Marcus feels arousal and embarrassment at once. Andrew spoke to the media how he wanted to thank Marcus for giving up #16. Ideas emerge: visions of naked bodies, the sound of moans, Andrew's wet mouth, his large hands, the smell of sweat. Marcus knows how he wants Andrew to show his gratitude.


End file.
